Sims Next Top Male Model (cycle 19)
The nineteenth season of Sims' Next Top Model featured thirteen models from Latin America (excluding Caribbean countries and territories), twelve of them being new models, while the thirteenth contestant was Joshua García who previously competed on cycle 9. Locations * Mexico City, Episodes 1-8, 12 * Chihuahua, Episode 7 * Roseau, Episodes 9-11 Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) *Ángel Gabriel & Juan Carlos Araya are identical twins. *Joshua García previously competed on cycle 9 where he placed 12th. Episodes 'Episode 1' *'First call-out:' Ángel Gabriel Araya *'Bottom two:' José María González & Joshua García *'Eliminated:' Joshua García 'Episode 2' *'First call-out:' Jordão Lewandowski *'Bottom two:' José María González & Lúcio Araújo *'Eliminated:' José María González 'Episode 3' *'Immune:' Lúcio Araújo *'First call-out:' Óscar Salvador *'Bottom two:' Gabriel Peña & Itztli Xochitiotzi *'Eliminated:' Itztli Xochitiotzi 'Episode 4' *'First call-out:' Lúcio Araújo *'Bottom two:' Gabriel Peña & Jordão Lewandowski *'Eliminated:' Gabriel Peña 'Episode 5' *'First call-out:' Juampa Jara *'Bottom two:' Efraín Aguilar & Jordão Lewandowski *'Eliminated:' Efraín Aguilar 'Episode 6' *'First call-out:' Juampa Jara *'Bottom two:' Ángel Gabriel Araya & Juan Carlos Araya *'Eliminated:' Juan Carlos Araya 'Episode 7' *'First call-out:' Lúcio Araújo *'Bottom two:' Juan Alencastro & Óscar Salvador *'Eliminated:' Óscar Salvador *'Returned:' Itztli Xochitiotzi 'Episode 8' *'First call-out:' Itztli Xochitiotzi *'Bottom two:' Ángel Gabriel Araya & Juan Alencastro *'Eliminated:' Juan Alencastro 'Episode 9' *'First call-out:' Juan Yébenes *'Bottom two:' Ángel Gabriel Araya & Itztli Xochitiotzi *'Eliminated:' Ángel Gabriel Araya 'Episode 10' *'First call-out:' Lúcio Araújo *'Bottom two:' Itztli Xochitiotzi & Juampa Jara *'Eliminated:' Itztli Xochitiotzi 'Episode 11' *'First call-out:' Jordão Lewandowski *'Bottom two:' Juampa Jara & Juan Yébenes *'Eliminated:' Juampa Jara 'Episode 12' *'Top three:' Jordão Lewandowski, Juan Yébenes & Lúcio Araújo *'Sims' Next Top Model:' Lúcio Araújo Summaries 'Call-out order' *In episode 1, Joshua was added as a wildcard. *In episode 3, Lúcio won immunity after winning the photo shoot challenge. *In episode 7, all eliminated contestants returned temporarily and participated in the photo shoot. Itztli performed the best and won entry back into the competition. 'Contestant progress' 'Bottom two results' : The contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom two. 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Autumn wear in groups *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Vacationing millionaires *'Episode 3 photo shoots:' Balmain Hair Couture campaign ; Etro campaign *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Quirky underwear mock ads *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Winter lookbook *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Fendi on a rooftop *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Chihuahuan desert *'Episode 8 photo shoot:' Midnight neon *'Episode 9 photo shoot:' Roseau city park at dusk *'Episode 10 photo shoot:' Sneakers on the beach *'Episode 11 photo shoot:' Aztec gods *'Episode 12 photo shoot:' Essential Homme covers 'Makeovers' *'Ángel Gabriel:' Undercut *'Efraín:' Trimmed, dyed darker *'Gabriel:' Cut shorter *'Itztli:' Dyed jed black *'Jordão:' Bleached, undercut *'Juampa:' Dyed red, undercut *'Juan A.:' Dyed jet black *'Juan Carlos:' Bleached, dyed ash blonde *'Juan Y.:' Trimmed *'Lúcio:' Undercut, dyed darker *'Óscar:' Undercut